Destiny Lovers
by strangeloves
Summary: Deans in an abusive relationship with Seth. Romans in love. Will Dean have the courage to leave? Roman, Seth, Dean, AJ, Chris, John
1. Chapter 1

He slammed his door hard, that was the time Seth Rollins put his hands on him, Dean thought. He locked the doors as Seth ran fast colliding with the truck door. Grasping the handle and yanking it hard to open it. But nothing. Dean sat in the driver's seat flinching as Seth hit the window.

"I'm sorry baby. Let me in. I swear I didn't mean to. Dean baby Let me in."

Dean looked at his face in the rear view window. His eye was starting to swell and was red.

"Damnit Dean let me in. You stupid fucker. You gotta come out sometime."

Seth paced up and down the driveway.

Seth had gotten chewed out by his boss. He came home in a rage. He started throwing things as he made his way to the bedroom. Dean was on the bed watching tv. Dean jumped off the bed and asked Seth what was wrong. As Dean approached Seth, Seth began wailing on Dean. Dean covered his head as Seth took shots at his ribs and abs. Dean let his gaurd for one moment and Seth punched him in the face. Dean ran out of the house.

Dean looked at his face once more. Seth sat down on the sidewalk and began to cry. Dean felt sorry for Seth. Seth didn't always hit Dean but lately it had happened more often. Dean unlocked the door and crawled out slowly.

Chris Jericho was in getting into his car to leave when he heard Seth yelling at Dean. Chris was their neighbor and a very good friend of theirs.

He knew Seth was abusive and threatened to call the police if Seth didn't stop hitting Dean. He didn't understand why Dean didn't leave Seth.

Dean hovered over Seth and placed his hand out. Seth looked up and the blue eyed man. His hair curly and somewhat damp from sweating. Seth placed his hand in Dean's and got up.

"Everything okay?" Chris asked unsure if he should help Dean or not.

As the two walked inside Dean yelled back, "Yes. Just having one of those days."

They walked inside the house together. Dean then parted from Seth to get a broom to clean up the glass Seth had broken.

Dean noticed the strong smell of alcohol on Seth. When Seth drank he was bound to hit Dean. Seth was an angry drinker when it came to dark liquor.

"You stop by the bar after work. You said you stop. If I didn't know any better I would think you liked hitting me" Dean fired at Seth.

Dean was fed up with Seth hitting him. He deserved better he knew this. But Seth and Dean had been together since high school. Even thought about adopting but Dean threw that idea away when Seth started drinking and hitting him more often.

"You need to stop drinking. If you don't you will leave this house" Dean explained as he swept the last bit of glass up. He left the room leaving Seth in dismay.

Dean waited in the conference room. He was a very successful CEO of some manufacturing company. They were joining another company. He was waiting for there CEO and lawyer. His lawyer was sitting next to him. John Cena was his name. They were friends for more than ten years now.

"Oh, here they come" John said.

Dean stood up as they entered the room. Deans heart stopped as he locked eyes with a tall bronze man with coal black hair and blue sappire eyes. He stood as the man who he came to realize was Roman Reigns the lawyer stood still staring back at him.

It was if they both had seen a miracle from heaven. Their hearts melted as if they had waited a lifetime for this moment right here. It seemed they were the only ones in the room.

While they starred at one another people began to notice. AJ Styles the CEO snapped his fingers infront of Roman. It however did not work. So AJ stepped infront of him. Roman began to breathe again as he was released from Dean's captive gaze.

Dean realized someone touching his hand, John.

"Dude you okay? You look like you just seen a ghost." John said. Get close somehow. But then Dean thought of Seth and sat down. As if he had been shot in the heart.

"Yeah. I'm great." Dean mumbled out.

"Dude, yes he's cute but he's not a God. Me however I'm phenomenal. Pull your shit together." AJ spoke low so only Roman could here him.

AJ sat at the end of the table and Roman sat to the left of him.

During the conference Dean and Roman would take turns glacing at each other while the other one wasn't looking.

I wonder if he's single.. Roman thought. Stay focused... He's beautiful..

"Well that about does it." Dean said standing up. He watched everyone leave the room. Trying to keep his eyes on Roman.. John started talking to Dean. But Dean was ignoring him totally. Dean got an idea.. A cookout. When Roman disappeared from Dean's sight he started a slight jog through the crowd. When he finally caught up with AJ and Roman. He began walking.

"Hey," AJ and Roman turned around. Dean focused on AJ, otherwise he would freeze in the presence of Roman.

"I was thinking in celebration of us colliding companies, I'm going to through a cookout at my house tomorrow about noon."

AJ was flattered that Dean invited him to his house.

"Of course. Haha I'll be there. And Roman."

Dean smiled inside.

"Cool see you both there. John will send you the details." Dean said and turned quickly around but not without noticing a smile creep on Romans face.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean flipped burgers waiting for his two important guests to come. Seth walked up to Dean and planted a kiss on his cheek.

Dean wasn't fond of Seth at this moment. He was fed up with his drinking habits. He had come home drunk last night but Dean was already asleep. It wasn't till the morning that he had even known Seth was drunk. He smelled it in the morning. But Dean was not going to fight with him today. He was not going to let Seth ruin the cookout. Seth left his presence and went inside.

Dean thought about Roman his eyes were mesmerizing. He had thought about him every moment since he saw him. He didn't even think about Seth. He didn't even know what he was going to say to the man. But he felt like he already knew him.

Seth returned with the two guests of honor. Dean finished up the burgers. Roman approaches Dean alone as Seth and AJ chatted.

"Hi" that's all Roman had the courage to say.

"Hi, I ... I..." Dean paused this wasn't going well.

"I know how you feel." Roman explained as Dean looked him in the face. Eyes locked and body's stiff.

Seth glanced over noticing Dean and Roman sharing what he believe was a flirtatious moment. Seth got angry and had been drinking of course. Dean didn't care, they had friends over he didn't think he would try anything.

AJ noticed a man, Jericho. AJ stepped in front of Seth so Chris couldn't see him looking at him.

"Who is that?" AJ whispered.

Seth glanced behind him.

"Chris Jericho. He's our neighbor."

"What does he do for a living?"

"Why don't you ask him?" before AJ could answer Seth yelled "Chris come here."

"Ahhh. Why did you do that?"

AJ let out a squeal. Chris made his way over to Seth. AJ flipped his hair behind his shoulders.

"What do I say?... Here he comes... Almost here... Here."

" What's up? Who's this?" Chris asked.

"AJ. He was wondering where you worked." Seth put AJ on the spot. AJ gave Seth a death stare. Chris smiled.

"I'm a college professor." Chris explained.

AJ's face started as a smile and began to fade. His dad would never allow his to date someone in that business field. If they weren't some high end successful business person they weren't good enough.

But AJ thought he was cute. Chris noticed the smile disappear from AJ's face.

"And what is it you do?" Chris asked. Wondering what he did that was so fabulous.

AJ cleared his throat noticing Chris had seen his judgmental face.

"I am a CEO of my father's company. I will soon inherit the company in a year or so."

Chris smiled, he liked AJ's cockiness.

Seth slowly slid away from the conversation. He stood by the pool and watched Dean and Roman.

Dean and Roman stood in silence for a few minutes. Dean noticed the hamburgers getting a bit burnt. He turned to flip them. Roman slide his hand across the back of Dean's hand. Almost unnoticed by everyone except Seth.

"Where have you been my whole life. I don't even know you but I feel like we've met before." Roman paused..."Tell me you don't feel the same way."

Dean looked into Romans eyes once more. "I do. But.." before Dean could finish Seth placed his hand around Dean's arm grasping it tightly. Dean flinched.

"Can I speak to you... In private?" There was a harshness in Seth's voice that scared Dean deeply. Dean didn't want to cause a scene in public so he let Seth lead him into the bedroom shutting the door behind them. Roman was left to finish the burgers.

When the door shut Dean didn't even have time to explain that nothing was going on. SLAP. Dean hit the floor, cowering to get up Seth chased him. Dean got to his feet and punched Seth in the face. Seth was full of rage. Dean ran to the door but Seth grabbed him by his hair and threw him to the floor. Seth started kicking Dean in the side and face. Seth got on top of Dean and starting hitting him anywhere that he could while Dean cover his face.

Roman felt something terrible in his stomach. He occasionally did from time to time and never understood the feeling but he was having it again. He felt he needed to check on Dean. Something wasn't right. He made his way inside the house. He paused and listened he heard things being shoved around and grunts. The bedroom, he made his way to the door and opened it. To his surprise he found Seth on top of Dean. Seth throwing multiple blows to Dean's face and ribs. Roman rushed over and picked up Seth by the scruff of his neck and threw him into the wall. Seth was shocked and finally came to realize what he was doing. He slid down the wall in disbelieve, he had done it again.

Dean rolled over on his side, spitting blood out of his mouth he huffed in agony. Trying to catch his breath. Roman kneeled down beside Dean. Roman picked up Dean bridal style and looked at Dean.

"Wait, Dean I'm sorry. Please don't leave. I won't do it again. I just thought you were... Well it doesn't matter. I'm sorry, baby please don't leave." Seth begged as he tried to approach Roman and Dean. Roman gave Seth a look of a serial killer.

Roman carried Dean out of the room as Dean cried in his shoulder. Roman took Dean to his truck and placed him in the passenger seat. He Sat in the driver seat.

"Thanks." Dean managed to say.

"He must do this often. I guess you stay because you love him." Roman explained as if he had been through it himself. "I can treat you better." Roman said. They Sat in silence. Dean didn't know Roman very well and he was grateful that he helped him but he was unsure of what to do.

"I need a place to stay just for the night. If that would be okay." Dean wasn't sure what he was doing but he felt safe with Roman.

"Of course." Roman left Dean's house with a broken heart.

Roman helped Dean into his house. As they made their way into Romans master bathroom Dean Sat on the toilet. Roman then slowly crouched in front of him. He placed his hands at the bottom of Dean's bloody shirt and raised it gently off of Dean.

"Take a shower, I'll get you fresh clothes." Roman said softly. He left Dean in the bathroom to shower. Roman Sat at the end of his bed facing the bathroom waiting for Dean. The door opened slowly. Roman looked up to find a naked Dean standing in the door frame. Roman searched his body finding bruises all over him. Messy wet hair, slim yet cut body frame. Roman slowly walked over to Dean. Dean was scared but didn't want to be ashamed of his battle scars. Roman then caressed Dean's cheek, Dean flinched then closed his eyes. Romans hand was soft and gentle. Before he knew it he felt a tug over his head. Dean opened his eyes to find Roman putting a shirt on him. When the shirt was on Dean mustered up the courage to speak.

"Do you not want me?" Dean asked with a crack in his voice.

Roman was shocked and quickly reload back. "With all of my being. But your hurt, and I don't want to hurt you more." Roman explained. Dean began to cry.

"Please." Dean begged. Roman brought his face a centimeter away from Dean's. Dean stared into Romans sapphire crystal blue eyes. Then collided his lips with Romans. A burst of energy shot through them both as if they had been shocked by lightning. All of a sudden they couldn't control themselves and their hands began to touch each others body's all over. Roman eagerly missed Dean and Dean fought hard to make sure their lips didn't disconnect. Without warning Roman picked Dean up, Dean placed his legs around Romans waist as Roman carried him to the bed. Placing Dean on the bed Roman climbed on top of him. Making sure their lips stayed together they began to kiss deeper. Roman felt Dean's stuff member rub his. Roman let out a loud moan before quickly getting off of Dean. Dean shot up off the bed.

"What's wrong?" Dean asked.

"I want you."

"I want you too. So what's wrong?"

"You won't leave him."

"I... You... I might... I want you. Seth just has a drinking problem. He doesn't matter right now. You do. I feel like I need you, like I don't want to be away from you ever again."

"Dean, there is something about you that my heart already loves but if you love him. I won't be the other man. I'm sorry."

"Why can't we just...I'll leave." Dean put on the jeans that was laid out for him.

Roman drove him home. As Dean Sat in the car he put him hand on Romans.

"I... Umm... I'm in love... Going to leave him tomorrow... Promise." Dean exited the car and went inside his house. Roman placed his head on the steering wheel and let a year fall into his lap. He hoped it was true but knew that only time would tell if Dean would actually leave or not.

Dean walked into the house and made his way to the bedroom. Everyone had left but he noticed AJ's car still out front. Seth was sitting on the bed. Seth sprung up when he saw Dean. But stood still.

"I'm sorry." Seth noticed Dean wearing different clothes but didn't care. Seth got down on one knew, Dean thought He was going to apologize more. But Seth blurted out something shocking.

"Marry me."

"What?" Dean asked. Dean had no idea what to think. "Are you serious? I have a black eye, my whole body is filled with brides and you think the solution is to get married. No, I am leaving. I'll be back tomorrow for my stuff." Seth was pissed. Dean started walking toward the front door. Seth followed screaming behind him.

"You can't leave. You're nothing without me. This is Bullshit Dean you can't just leave. Let talk about it please. Babe come back. If you leave I'll never forgive you." Dean continued walking out the door. Roman was still parked outside he looked up to see Dean being chased by Seth.

"Oh, you going with this fucker. You fucking cheating on me now?" Seth yelled. Chris and AJ came out of Chris's house. AJ was adjusting his pants. Chris ran over to Dean. As Dean was walking to the car Seth tackled him into the garage door, breaking his ribs. Chris immediately began punching Seth till he collapsed on the pavement. Roman ran to Dean's aid. Picking him up once again and placing him in the car.

"You okay? Take him to a hospital." AJ explained.

"No. Just your place. I don't want anyone involved. Thanks Chris." Dean said before fainting in pain in Romans arms.

"I'll take care of him." Roman said.

"Dudes been beating him for years. He deserves better." Chris told Roman. AJ was a bit concerned in Chris's interest in Dean.

"I won't hurt him." Roman said proudly, placing Dean in the car. They all left Seth passed out on the pavement.


End file.
